Pia Carnes
Description Pia is tall and lean quite skiny jungle elf. She is wery jung and her apperence dont hide it. her lean body is covred with numerus scars from spending her whole life in wildernes. Her eyes are glowing green and cant hide her curiosity and playfull nature. Her hair is long and blonde and she pay special dedication to groming it. Most destinctive feture of her aperence is red cloak with scarlet red hood. Armor always dressed in light armors specialy once thet alow her complete mobility. Over it her body is wraped in long red cloak with red hood over it. Arms Pia is master of ranged combat she prefere bows over every other weapon of choise. Even she can be seen with one hand sword from time ot time. Exept bow she prefere her sidearm to be one handed to alow her utilyse her cat like agility. History She was child of maybe 14 elven years when she was left all alone. A simple trip to lake to pick up water turned to nightmere. She got watr her mother send her for and upon her returne she find her wilidge completly empty not a living soal anyvere to be seen. The world was colapsing and sky was burning thru apocaliptic shine the onley positiv thing her naive eye culd spot was glims of a moon thru tick jungle. She on second seen a women form over a moon invithing her with her finger or atleast it is what she think she see thet day. She runed as fast as she culd driven by panick and fear there was nothing live around her. Behind her everything was defragmenting and desintegrating so she avoid looking back she folowed a moonshine thru a jungle. All stoped ...... it was quiet.... she was crawled on floor andmoonlight was washing her warm and cold at same time. She stand up and jungle was calm once again. there was no sound atal exep her on fast breathing. Girl stand up and her storry begines. years passed and she turned to capable hunter and tracker. her beginings was hard and by pure luck she managed to survive a countles times she find herself almost eten or poisoned but at every evning she did as she did thet evning she just followed moon her godess. litle did she know but jungle she lived in was a safe haven made in pocket dimension by Godess herself. Pia never got idea wher or what was thet saved her life. She growed up to be capeble archer and tracker but her knowledge of sociaty and cultures are limited to storryes she remember her parents told her as kid. She appered in exiled land as summoned with unfullfiled desire to try to understend onley thing she dont know thing about. Other people and sociaty Skills Acrobatic, Athletics, Hunting Major Flaw/Flaws: Confused Minor Flaw/Flaws: Uneducated, Stubborn Personality Pia is curious and nosy she want to know everything and cant help herself to avoid it. Her confused nature limt her in acting in large numbers and she feal moste secur alone she love study others from afar and evesdrop on thair conversations. She will aproche people but then she act usualy ashamed for her lack of education and her low self esteme is making her socaly akward. Beliefs Pia is devoted to Moon godess. An elven diaty. Humans often recognise her diaty as godess Derketo Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships Arsonius- An young elf forced to act like elder at refugium. Pia look at him as father figure. actualy she did look him thet way. Since she got proff off his conection with fallen demon and his willing association with same. She consider him death to her and name him an empty husk for infernal spawn. Thet is not completly thrue cose she deep down inside do care for her teacher. Iralia- Pia meet Iralia at Refugium and interest got almost momentarely intensive. Suprised by her atractivnes to same sex she went on exploration jurny thet insted of pure physical actualy started to form emotional bond. Category:Characters